


Окровавленные руки доктора

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bombs, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "A Doctor's BloodStained Hands" за авторством Amaya_Ramiel.Оказавшись не в силах спасти маленького ребенка — последнюю жертву террориста, Джон переживает нервный срыв. Шерлок помогает ему справиться.Предупреждение:последствия взрыва нательной взрывчатки и безуспешная реанимация.





	Окровавленные руки доктора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Doctor's Bloodstained Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802628) by [Amaya_Ramiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ramiel/pseuds/Amaya_Ramiel). 



           Шерлок мог только смотреть, как Джон снова и снова пытается "завести" сердце мальчика. До самых запястий погрузив руки в грудную полость, доктор изо всех сил старался поддержать в маленьком тельце жизнь до приезда "скорой". Мальчик стал последней жертвой серийного подрывника в его цепочке "человеческих бомб". Шерлок вместе со Скотланд-Ярдом буквально наступали преступнику на пятки, но все же не смогли предотвратить взрыв последней "бомбы" посреди площади. Всего жертв было четверо: двоих удалось спасти, а еще двоих кошмарно разорвало в клочья в качестве садистского послания обществу.  
           Первой пострадавшей стала похищенная девятилетняя девочка — психопат поставил ее всего в квартале от Скотланд-Ярда; явное заявление о намерениях. Шерлока с Джоном сразу же привлекли к расследованию, и они вместе с командой Лестрейда успешно расшифровали ключи к следующим двум жертвам, успев их спасти. Но как бы Шерлок ни любил интересные случаи криминального разума, в этот раз он вынужден был признать, что методы последнего слишком его задевают. Однако, если события последних дней лишь нарушали его душевное равновесие, то это было ничто по сравнению с Джоном.  
           Бывший военный врач счел своей личной миссией выследить и схватить маньяка, а может, даже побить его мозг собственными кулаками. На протяжении всего расследования он постоянно выражал ярость и отвращение, понукая Шерлока как можно быстрее поймать убийцу. И в конце концов это им удалось; они нашли убийцу, но не раньше, чем тот востребовал жизнь своей четвертой, финальной жертвы.  
           Доктор, детектив и ярдовцы прибыли на место как раз ко времени взрыва, и Джон очертя голову бросился в самый его эпицентр. В этот раз взрывчатку навесили на десятилетнего мальчика, и взрыв разорвал ему в клочья почти всю правую сторону тела. Джон опустился на корточки рядом с изуродованным ребенком, а Шерлок застыл на месте, разрываясь между желанием отвести глаза от ужасной сцены и, наоборот, в шоке на нее таращиться. Гений мог лишь смотреть, как руки военного хирурга летают над телом ребенка, проверяя пульс и стремительно считывая серьезные повреждения.  
           Правая рука мальчика фактически была оторвана, едва держалась на одной коже, а зияющая в правом боку дыра вызвала в мозгу Шерлока непрерывный мысленный крик "Не так! Не так! Не так!". Он был не из тех, кто теряет сознание при виде крови, но видеть вот так растерзанное живое детское тело — в этом было что-то глубинно жуткое.  
           В затуманенное сознание детектива проникли звуки сирен. Шерлок на мгновение отвел глаза в сторону приближающейся "скорой помощи" и тут же перевел взгляд обратно на Джона. Тот сидел, погрузив одну руку в разверстую грудь ребенка и, видимо, массировал сердце, а другой зажимал огромную рану в боку мальчика и пытался остановить кровь, быстрой струей покидающую его тело.  
           Шерлок слышал тихую мольбу, которая срывалась с губ друга, изо всех сил старающегося поддержать жизнь умирающего ребенка.  
           — Только не умирай. Только не умирай. Держись. Пожалуйста. Давай же, слышишь меня? Пожалуйста.  
           Разумом Шерлок понимал, что, наверное, должен увести Джона от мальчика; попытки поддержать в нем жизнь были не только бесполезны, но почти неправильны. Намного милосерднее было бы дать ему умереть как можно быстрее. Но несмотря на всю рациональность, Шерлок не мог заставить себя обратиться к Джону, не мог сказать ему отпустить мальчика. Он понимал: друг делал то, что должен был сделать — давал максимальные шансы на выживание, даже если всем было очевидно, что это бесполезно.  
           Наконец появилась "скорая", и парамедики отстранили в сторону расстроено трясущего головой Джона. Под потрясенное молчание окружающих они констатировали смерть и уложили тело в черный мешок.  
           Шерлок шагнул к Джону — тот неверными движениями поднялся на ноги, и вытянув перед собой руки, неотрывно смотрел на капающую с них кровь. Не обращая внимания на возмущенные возгласы парамедиков, детектив взял из "скорой" шоковое одеяло и остановился перед дрожащим с головы до ног другом.  
           Он аккуратно вытер одеялом кровь с его рук, отметив, как доктор при этом отдернулся.  
           — Джон, — начал он.  
           — Нет. Не надо, Шерлок. Я просто... я хочу вернуться домой, — Джон развернулся и быстрым шагом пошел прочь.  
           — Джон! — окликнул его Лестрейд, но бывший солдат даже не остановился и, завернув за угол, скрылся из виду.  
           — Он в порядке?  
           Шерлок сердито глянул на детектива-инспектора.  
           — А как вы думаете?  
           Лестрейд печально покачал головой.  
           — Не могу даже представить, каково ему. Это один из самых жутких случаев, с какими я только сталкивался в своей работе.  
           Шерлок оставил его слова без внимания, его разум полностью сфокусировался на ушедшем друге. Идти за ним или нет? Он уже двинулся в направлении, куда скрылся доктор, но его остановил Лестрейд.  
           — Шерлок, мне нужны ваши показания. На самом деле, и показания Джона тоже, но учитывая его состояние, я думаю, с этим можно повременить. Но вас я отпустить не могу, это слишком важно.  
           Шерлок неохотно уступил, надеясь, что за это время с Джоном не случится ничего плохого. Он послал другу смс: **"ДЖОН, ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ДЫШИ. Я СКОРО БУДУ. ЛСТРД ЗАДЕРЖАЛ. ПРОСТО ДЫШИ. ШХ".** Он знал: Джон неизбежно будет винить себя за то, что не смог спасти мальчика.

           Джон совершенно не помнил, как добрался до Бейкер-стрит; в его памяти сохранились лишь слабые обрывки, как он поднимается по лестнице и заходит в квартиру. В кармане подал сигнал мобильник, но захваченный шоком разум доктора этого не сознавал. Все, о чем он мог думать — кровь и мальчик, мальчик, умиравший у него на руках, мальчик, который смотрел "стеклянными" от шока глазами и умолял спасти его, а потом просто "ушел". И кровь, льющаяся из него потоком, потому что какой-то больной мудак привязал к его груди бомбу.  
           Сколько крови, она заполоняла собой все вокруг. Он стоял на коленях, пытался спасти ребенка, а вокруг растекалась целая лужа крови, пропитывая его джинсы и окрашивая их красным.  
           Она осталась и на его руках — въелась в поры, под ногти; липла к коже, расточая свой острый "металлический" запах. Старания Шерлока стереть ее с рук Джона были практически бесполезны.  
           Он опять оказался в Афганистане. Его руки снова в крови невинных; тех, кто не участвовал в войнах политиков и фанатиков, но все равно пострадал. Сколько раз он держал на руках умиравших детей, чьи тела изуродовали мины, гранаты и пули? Сколько раз он утешал родителей детей, которых ему не удавалось спасти? Сколько раз ему приходилось бросать пострадавшее население, потому что приходил приказ об отходе в другое место?  
           Джон смотрел на свои руки и на пятнавшую их кровь, реальную или воображаемую. Ладони тряслись крупной дрожью — от ярости, ужаса и отчаяния. В нос ударил запах смерти и крови, его затошнило, внутренности скрутило узлом.  
           Сам не понимая как, Джон добрался до ванной и попытался оттереть руки под горячей водой. Потом бездумно сорвал с вешалки полотенце и стал тереть кожу, пытаясь избавиться от крови и запаха.

           В ускоренном темпе ответив на вопросы Лестрейда и "подмазав" таксиста на нарушение закона об ограничениях скорости, Шерлок появился в 221Б через какие-то десять минут после самого Джона. И первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, это вырывающиеся из ванной клубы пара и шум льющейся потоком воды. Шерлок в три прыжка пересек гостиную и потрясенно застыл в дверях ванной при виде окровавленных рук Джона и хлещущей на них горячей воды.  
           Вода, несомненно, обжигала кожу, но доктор не выказывал никаких признаков дискомфорта: только часто (на грани гипервентиляции) дышал и лихорадочно тер покрасневшую кожу.  
           Шерлок рывком вышел из шока и выдернул из-под струи руки Джона. Завернул горячую воду, включил холодную и сунул под нее искалеченные кисти друга. Смена температуры, похоже, несколько вернула Джона к реальности, не настолько, чтобы он начал осознавать собственные действия.  
           — Нет! Нет! Я должен отмыть их. Они все в крови! Я должен от нее избавиться... пусти меня! Я ДОЛЖЕН!  
           — Джон! У тебя руки в крови, потому что ты сдираешь с них кожу! Успокойся и прекрати вырываться!  
           — Нет! Ты не понимаешь! Не понимаешь! Пожалуйста, пусть это прекратится! Помоги мне смыть!  
           Внимание Шерлока целиком сосредоточилось на борьбе с Джоном — обхватив друга со спины, детектив изо всех сил старался удерживать его обожженные руки под струей ледяной воды. Джон брыкался и кричал на него, потерявшись в аду психотравмы, созданной его сознанием.  
           — Джон, послушай меня. Ты себя травмируешь. Ты должен остановиться.  
           Доктор дрожал всем телом, разрываясь между реальным миром и потребностью избавиться от ожившего наяву кошмара.  
           — Их кровь... на моих руках... я не могу ее смыть... они все МЕРТВЫ!  
           Шерлок не представлял, что еще можно сказать или сделать. Сказать Джону, что с ним все хорошо? Но с ним не все хорошо — это очевидней некуда. Тут вообще не было ничего хорошего: мальчик погиб, и те, о ком вспоминал Джон — видимо, тоже.  
           — Джон, если ты навредишь себе, никому лучше не станет. Просто... успокойся.  
           Тот все продолжал вырываться, но потом силы внезапно его покинули, и он безвольно привалился к груди детектива. Из его горла рвались судорожные рыдания, сотрясая все тело. Шерлок быстро обхватил рукой друга, у которого в отчаянии подломились колени, и осторожно опустился вместе с ним на пол. Он чувствовал, как все тело Джона содрогается от мучительных всхлипов — подавшись вперед, тот открыто плакал, держа перед собой невинно пострадавшие руки.  
           Шерлок ни разу в жизни не видел, чтобы человек настолько терял себя. Он осторожно обхватил друга, почти обвился вокруг него, стараясь прильнуть как можно сильнее и дать все утешение, какое только было в его силах. Поглаживая круговыми движениями его спину, Шерлок обнимал бывшего солдата, пока тот изливал в слезах свое горе.  
           — Ш-ш-ш, Джон, все хорошо. С тобой все хорошо, — Шерлок не знал, что можно еще сказать.  
           — Нет, не хорошо, — Джон судорожно икнул. — Не хорошо! Они все мертвы! Я не смог их спасти, и они все мертвы!  
           — Джон, это не твоя вина. И ты это знаешь. Ты знаешь, что не можешь спасти всех, — проговорил Шерлок. Он уже понял, что слова Джона относятся не только к детям, которых снарядил бомбами нынешний террорист.  
           — Я чувствую их кровь, Шерлок. Она всегда здесь... всегда... — вырывались у Джона отчаянные рыдания.  
           — Тогда вспоминай их, Джон. Вспоминай, если иначе не можешь, но не совершай ошибку — не взваливай эту вину на себя. — Шерлок умел удалять ненужное из своей памяти, но знал, что у Джона нет такой роскоши. Другу приходилось жить с тем, что он когда-то видел и переживал, и он должен был как-то с этим мириться.  
           Шерлок ощутил, что по телу доктора прошла дрожь.  
           — Почему?  
           Шерлок покрутил вопрос в голове. Почему жизнь Джона отравлена этим бременем? Это было неизбежным последствием. Почему те дети погибли? Они ужасно пострадали из-за беспечности или ненормальной психики других людей. Но Шерлок чувствовал, что несмотря на всю правдивость ответов, им не унять боли друга, поэтому он лишь молчал и крепко обнимал бывшего военного доктора. Никакие слова не могли уменьшить его страданий, как не могли остановить это выражение горя, не говоря уже о том, насколько последнее вообще того стоило. Поэтому Шерлок просто обнимал Джона, обнимал, пока тот рыдал, уткнувшись ему в рубашку, ибо знал: Джон никогда раньше не позволял себе этих слез.  
           Когда Джон немного успокоился, Шерлок помог ему подняться на ноги и практически дотащил в гостиную, поскольку у того сразу подкосились колени. Усадив друга на диван, детектив молча сходил за аптечкой и внимательно изучил повреждения, которые своим рукам нанес Джон.  
           — Думаю, выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Хотя ты хорошо над ними поработал.  
           Джон смотрел почти без выражения, не совсем сознавая, что ему говорят. Он был совершенно без сил — и физически и морально, и пульсирующие тупой болью руки вторили тупой ноющей боли в сердце. В глубине сознания он понимал, что руки скоро начнет сильно саднить, но в данный момент мозг успешно "отфильтровывал" болезненные ощущения. А может, мимолетом проскочила мысль, больше одной боли чувствовать невозможно, и душевная пересилила ту, что он испытывал физически. Или он просто в шоке и еще не осознал нанесенных себе увечий.  
           Шерлок аккуратно перевернул его руки, решая, откуда лучше начать. Тыльные стороны ладоней пострадали сильнее, но при ближайшем рассмотрении на них обнаружилась лишь пара волдырей и содранная в результате непрерывного трения кожа. Обе руки были ярко-красные, но серьезных повреждений не наблюдалось.  
           — Будет щипать, — предупредил Шерлок и стал тщательно обрабатывать поврежденные места антисептиком, предусмотрительно обходя ожоги. Ставшее совсем бесстрастным лицо Джона отражало, что он уходит в себя все глубже и глубже.  
           Шерлок обеспокоено положил руку ему на плечо и легонько потряс.  
           — Джон, не смей уходить. Оставайся со мной, ладно?  
           Тот медленно моргнул и повернул к нему голову. Несколько секунд он просто смотрел на Шерлока, словно пытаясь вычленить значения его слов, и потом вяло кивнул.  
           — Хорошо. А сейчас будет больно, но я постараюсь сделать все как можно быстрее. У тебя ведь нет менее болезненного способа лечить ожоги? — Шерлок терпеливо подождал, пока Джон осознает его слова.  
           Тот, в конце концов, отрицательно покачал головой.  
           — Ты уверен, что этого хватит? Может, тебя надо отвезти в больницу?  
           И снова Джону потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы ответить. Его разум словно плыл в патоке.  
           — Ничего серьезного.  
           — Уверен? Тебе вряд ли захочется рисковать инфекцией. — Как правило, Шерлок ни капли не интересовался тем, что касалось здоровья — это была стезя Джона, в которой тот был профессионалом, и при наличии чего-либо жизнеопасного, доктор громогласно на это указывал. Но при текущем состоянии его психики, Шерлок решил, что предосторожности не помешают.  
           Джон несколько секунд таращился на свои покалеченные руки.  
           — Ожоги горячей водой первой-второй степени, поверхностные ссадины и надрывы верхних слоев кожи. Холодная вода, мазь с антибиотиком, охлаждающие повязки, менять каждые несколько часов, — механически изрек он, и Шерлок кивком принял рекомендации, с удовлетворением убеждаясь, что медицинские знания друга независимы от его эмоционального состояния.  
           Джон слегка вздрагивал, пока Шерлок наносил мазь на ожоги, но заметно расслабился, когда тот обернул его руки заранее приготовленными охлаждающими повязками.  
           Закрепляя бинты и в последний раз изучая повреждения, Шерлок заметил, что Джон сонно прикрывает глаза. Он подумал было отвести друга наверх в его комнату, но потом отказался от этой мысли, увидев, что тот и сидя покачивается от усталости.  
           С куда большей осторожностью, чем кто-либо мог от него ожидать, Шерлок вытянулся на диване и пристроил доктора себе под бок, для безопасности еще обхватив руками. После чего аккуратно пристроил руки Джона у себя на груди и медленно провел пальцами по волосам друга. Тот быстро погрузился в благословенное состояние забытья, и сон смел с его лица всю боль и переживания.  
           Шерлок подумал о Джоне и его демонах. У детектива тоже имелись свои собственные — и те, что не удавалось удалить с "жесткого диска", он успешно удерживал в рамках и в результате мог функционировать на куда более высоком уровне, чем большинство людей. Вглядываясь в спящую фигуру друга, Шерлок внезапно осознал, что бывший солдат во многом такой же, как он. Джон тоже старался держать свои чувства и ужасы при себе и редко позволял им вторгаться в повседневную жизнь. Детектив осознал, что его друг — очень сильный человек, может быть, даже сильнее его самого, ибо Шерлок не был уверен, что, несмотря на свою социопатичность, он бы смог справиться с тем, что испытал на себе Джон. А тот каким-то образом смог выйти из пережитого, сохранив разум.  
           Поэтому он и понимал друга. А еще потому, что, признавал Шерлок, Джон был единственным в мире человеком, к которому он позволял себе привязаться. Он понимал: Джона могло сломать только нечто ужасное и бесчеловечное, и зная его, как самого себя, Шерлок не мог винить его в этом срыве.  
           Он глянул на спящего друга и инстинктивно обхватил его посильнее, иррационально желая защитить от мира. А затем позволил себе отдаться объятиям Морфея, надеясь, что сна и объединившей их клятвы дружбы хватит, чтобы унять их кошмары.

           Джон проснулся и осознал, что лежит на неровной, но не такой уж некомфортной поверхности. Пошевелившись, он оперся на нее и тут же зашипел: всю руку от кисти до плеча прошила острая боль. В памяти внезапно всплыли недавние события, и Джон понял, что лежит поверх некоего Шерлока Холмса.  
           — Наконец-то проснулся. Не подвинешься, чтобы я мог вытащить руку?  
           Джон покраснел, поняв, что своим телом прижимает руку детектива к спинке дивана. А когда полностью осознал, что лежит прямо на своем соседе, то буквально залился краской. Как оказалось, он уютно умостился под боком у Шерлока, откинув голову ему на грудь.  
           Джон подвинулся, позволяя детективу освободить руку, и хотел встать, но Шерлок ему не позволил.  
           — Дай мне взглянуть.  
           Шерлок осторожно взял в ладони пораненные руки Джона и проверил, нет ли на повязках следов крови и не начали ли они разматываться. Удовлетворившись их состоянием, он снова пристроил руки Джона у себя на груди, не обращая внимания на потрясенное лицо доктора.  
           Немного придя в себя и осознав, что после нескольких часов лежания в обнимку смущаться уже несколько поздновато, Джон осторожно опустил голову на грудь друга, слушая, как бьется сердце этого гениального человека.  
           — Прости меня за сегодня. Я не хотел так срываться. Ты совершенно справедливо считаешь меня идиотом.  
           Шерлок предполагал, что Джон тут же вылетит из его объятий и отскочит на половину комнаты, поэтому реальные слова и действия друга застали его немного врасплох.  
           — У меня есть несколько причин считать тебя идиотом, но такой среди них точно нет. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не обжигал себе руки, но винить тебя за подобную реакцию на травмирующий инцидент я могу не больше, чем за насморк во время простуды.  
           — Ты подразумеваешь, что я психически болен.  
           — Нет, только пережил психическую, а возможно, и эмоциональную травму. Я не знаю, я не психиатр и вижу очень мало ценности во всей той ерунде, которую они из себя исторгают. Но человеческий разум вообще не приспособлен к созерцанию умирающих детей и развороченных тел; ему трудно с подобным справиться.  
           — Я никогда раньше так не реагировал, — прошептал Джон.  
           — Значит, ты уже видел подобное. И не единожды.  
           Джон слегка пожал плечами — неудобное движение, учитывая его позу.  
           — Чаще, чем мне хотелось бы думать... или помнить.  
           — Ты когда-нибудь позволял себе их оплакивать? — негромко спросил Шерлок, уже зная, каков будет ответ.  
           Джон нахмурился.  
           — Этого никто... не делает, — он оставил за скобками "в армии".  
           Шерлок кивнул — ответ Джона в точности соответствовал тому, что он уже вычислил о своем друге.  
           — Но это не значит, что тебе не нужна эмоциональная разрядка.  
           — Забавно слышать это от тебя, — еле слышно, но без резкости сказал Джон.  
           — В моей жизни было сравнительно мало травмирующего, и прибавь к этому, что мне очень трудно выражать свои чувства, когда я расстроен. Я заметил, что у тебя появляются похожие проблемы, когда что-то выводит тебя из равновесия, так что твой сегодняшний срыв просто результат перегрузки слишком большого количества... негатива.  
           — Ты думал над этим, пока я спал?  
           Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.  
           — Только последние семь с половиной минут. Вывод — ты не идиот.  
           — Я почти ничего не помню. У меня было ощущение, что... что я оказался в ловушке, где все... повторяется снова и снова. И ничего не могу изменить, потому что как будто не до конца там присутствую.  
           Шерлок решил сменить тему, не желая, чтобы Джон еще сильнее погружался в тяжелые переживания.  
           — Твои руки восстановятся?  
           Джон посмотрел на бинты.  
           — Думаю, да. Я потом еще посмотрю, но, похоже, ты проделал хорошую работу. Из того, что я помню, ссадины были неглубокие. Заживут без следа, — Джон недоверчиво покачал головой, словно ему самому с трудом верилось, что он мог такое сотворить.  
           Глянув на часы, доктор понял, что уже почти ночь. Они с Шерлоком проспали почти весь вечер.  
           — Пойду, закажу нам что-нибудь съедобное. Я не в том состоянии, чтобы готовить.  
           Он начал вставать, и Шерлок помог ему подняться, ибо без помощи рук это было трудновато.  
           — Похоже, мне предстоят неудобства.  
           — Ты не сможешь писать в свой блог.  
           Джон не совсем понимал, самодовольничает Шерлок или искренне сожалеет, так что решил не отвечать на эту ремарку. Он оглянулся на друга, который в его отсутствие свернулся на диване калачиком, и его внезапно наполнило ощущением покоя. Шерлок бывал беспечным, эгоистичным, мог вести себя оскорбительно или пренебрежительно, но он знал Джона лучше всех, и вместо того, чтобы, пользуясь этим знанием, насмешничать и принижать Джона, он предлагал другу свое личное, уникальное, но очень эффективное утешение. Шерлок, осознал Джон, о нем заботился, но куда большим сюрпризом стало то, что самого Джона это совершенно не удивило.  
           Поддавшись порыву, Джон склонился над другом и с нежностью прикоснулся губами к его вихрам. Шерлок вопросительно поднял на него взгляд.  
           — Спасибо тебе.  
           То была благодарность за понимание, волнение и заботу, и за то, что Шерлок просто был рядом — за все то, что невозможно было произнести вслух, но что они оба и так понимали.


End file.
